Confession
by christyng
Summary: Something happens at night that none of them would have expected.


Silver moonlight shone faintly through the white lace curtains of Tessa's bedroom. She was lying down on her bed, her hair in a tangled mess behind her neck. Absently, she ran her fingers through that hair – and was rewarded with a memory of Will's fingers stroking her hair, tangling within the long locks. The intense blue eyes that could be filled with such tenderness. _Will. _His name echoed throughout her mind and soul. _Will, Will, Will. _She missed him. She missed the fact that he could always make her laugh even when she was angry. A dull ache began to grow in Tessa's chest and she curled into herself, trying to block her pain.

A soft knock on the door aroused Tessa from her thoughts. She pulled a long coat over her white silk nightgown and approached the door, her bare feet scuffing the carpet. "Who is it?" she called calmly.

"Me." A familiar voice spoke from the other side of the wooden door. Will.

Tessa's chest tightened and her heart began to pound. "What do you want, Will? It's nearly midnight."

"I...I need to talk to you." Will's voice sounded vulnerable, fragile; like a little boy. There was so much raw emotion in his voice that Tessa felt her throat close up. Tessa's thoughts whirled in her head. She longed to touch him, hear him speak her name, but her hands wouldn't open the door. "Tessa? Please..." A tone of despair edged his tone. Tessa hesitated, then slowly turned the doorknob with shaky hands, and pulled the door open.

She never ceased to be lost in wonder of the almost angelic beauty of Will; his black hair curling around the nape of his neck, his pale skin, his eyes the colour of the deepest ocean, his high cheekbones and last of all, his full lips. But, here standing before her, was a Will that she had never seen before. His dark hair was wildly mussed, his pale skin flushed at the cheeks, his eyes a window to the turmoil within him, his lips trembling. "Will...? What happened?"

"Just let me hold you first." Will stumbled forwards and wrapped his arms around her back. He buried his face into her hair, and Tessa could feel his ragged breathing under her ear. His pulse hammered into her chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, again and again.

They stood like that for a moment before Will pulled away, just slightly. Tessa looked up at him in concern. "What's wrong? Tell me, Will."

"Nothing's wrong...I just -" He ran his fingers through his wavy hair and took a deep breath before continuing, "- I just...missed holding, touching you. I need you. I've been thinking of you every single moment of every single day in my life ever since I first met you. For the past few weeks, everyone's been so busy, I hardly see you apart from breakfast and dinner." He had gathered her into his arms again and was softly stroking her long hair. "I've missed you, Tess. I've missed you more than you could imagine." Tessa was quiet in his arms, but spoke mutely, "Will...I feel the same." Will's arms tightened around her and she heard a little disbelief in his voice as he replied, "Really? But I thought you and Jem -"

"Don't include Jem here. It's just you and me." Tessa interrupted, than added softly, "Alone. In my room." Will sucked in a tense breath. Tessa couldn't stop herself from reaching out and touching his beautiful face tenderly. Will exhaled – was it relief? - and turned his cheek into her hand. His hand reached up and held hers there, his warm skin a contrast to her cold skin. Will freed his spare arm from around Tessa's back and tucked the stray locks behind her ears, before tipping her chin up. Tessa's eyes closed as she met his kiss. He tasted like salt and crisp air and Will. The taste of night time. Her arms rose up and circled his neck and pulled him closer. Will's lips trembled against hers and he whispered Tessa's name, the sound dancing across her skin, making her swoon. Tessa dropped her head back and Will kissed the pale column of her throat, slowly moving south, where he glanced light kisses along her collarbone. Tessa moaned with pleasure and clutched the soft fabric of Will's black t-shirt. Will's mouth moved back up and pressed against her lips, hard. Tessa's eyes widened with surprise before fluttering shut and kissing him back with the same passion. Tessa suddenly found herself swept off her feet and gasped. Will's steady arms carried her, one arm around her back, the other under her knees. He set her gently on the bed and propped himself over her body, his dark hair swinging forwards as he leaned down and kissed her. When Tessa opened her eyes, she could see Will's lambent ones staring into hers, pure love softening the features of his face. Tessa's breath caught when Will murmured, "I love you, Tess. I love you more than anything else in the world. I would give up anything for you." His voice was solemn as he looked into Tessa's grey eyes. She knew he was not lying, she could feel his love radiating off him like warmth from the sun. The last of Tessa's self-control slipped as she drowned in the feeling of being loved, cherished, by Will. Tessa loosened the ribbon that held her coat together as an indicator of an invitation. Will sucked in a breath and hesitated, his hands pausing at the ribbon. There was such desire in his gaze that shook Tessa to the bone. She could no longer hold back her feelings. "Will, it's alright. I will not break easily." The corners of Will's lips quirked up with amusement. His eyes glowed a luminous blue as he undid the ribbon and slid the coat off her shoulders, revealing her white silk nightgown. Will collapsed onto his side next to her and turned her to face him. His lips were already there, claiming hers. Pleasure exploded deep within inside her as his silky tongue flicked across her lips, urging her to open her mouth, where his tongue touched hers, lightly. Tessa pressed herself against him and he responded, his fingers quickly finding the buttons to her nightgown and it flicked them open. _One, two, three buttons._ His rough, calloused hands pushed the fabric off her shoulder, exposing her bare shoulder. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the soft fleshy bit under her shoulder and her back arched. This was the first time someone had ever touched her in that spot. It was so sensitive, and the feel of his gentle lips against her skin set her nerves on fire. Tessa's skin burned where Will touched her, tracing his fingers over her body, leaving trails of fire in his wake. Will silenced her moans of pleasure with his lips as his hands fought to take her nightgown off, tearing the fabric. Tessa gasped at the sudden rush of cool air and was welcome for Will's warm – almost feverish – skin touching hers. She felt heat pulsing within her, which added a blur to her vision, making everything take on a dream-like texture. Will was exceptionally beautiful in her eyes, so beautiful. Only when his hands brought hers to his chest did she break away from her thoughts and focus on him. Will traced her face with his eyes and fingers as she undid the buttons on shirt clumsily. It seemed to take a long time until she had opened all of them and he shook off his shirt, exposing the smooth, corded muscles of his chest. The Marks seemed to ripple across his flushed skin, wrapping around his neck and chest. She could see the memory rune on the left of his chest. Tessa followed the intricate designs etched into his skin with her fingers and breathed in wonder, "You're so beautiful, Will. I did not say this earlier, but I love you too." She looked up at him with wide grey eyes full of innocence and honesty.

"I-I..." Will stammered. Tessa thought this was very un-Will-like of him and smiled at that thought. For once Will was lost for words, but his blue eyes were wide with joy. He kissed her, hard, and urged her closer to him, one of his hands on the small of her back. Tessa bumped into him, lips eagerly seeking his. The heat between their two bodies was overwhelming. Tessa didn't want to lose this heat. She was consumed by the flames of love and desire. "I _want_ you. I _need_ you. I _love_ you." She murmured into his ear as they both fought to pull his jeans off. It slipped off and Will kicked it onto the floor without breaking their kiss. He then moved his lips to her neck, hot and eager, as he unclothed her impatiently. They broke apart for a moment, both breathing irregularly, to gaze in each other's eyes. Will ran his fingers over her body as his cobalt eyes asked her the unspoken question. Tessa nodded her permission and kissed him gently on the lips. They both then brought their bodies together and the feeling of sex was indescribable. It was a kind of intense pleasure only found with their love, a pure act of love, desire and lust.

When they finished, Will held Tessa in his arms, both breathing hard as they waited for their pulse to calm after the climax of the orgasm. As their breaths slowed, Tessa nuzzled Will's neck contently, murmuring, "That was amazing, Will."

Will grinned at her and ran a hand through his dark, curling hair. "Sure was, Tess. I love you."

"Love you too. Good night, Will." Tessa replied sleepily, before closing her eyes and falling soundly asleep in Will's embrace, her legs still entangled with his. Will let out a breath as he traced her features with his long fingers. He ran his fingers through her dark, winding curls of hair, marvelling at its beauty. "Good night, Tessa." Will murmured before drifting off into a deep sleep filled with warmth.


End file.
